Tis better to have loved and Lost?
by Politically Undead
Summary: Tamama, Giroro, and Angol Mois all decide that Valentines day is the perfect day to reveal their love, but will it turn out as planned?
1. Chapter 1

Sgt. Keroro presents: Tis Better to Have Loved and Lost!

Written by Caleb Sharp

Ahh, spring again; the birds are chirping, the sun is shinning, and it is a beautiful day to get out instead of writing a fan fiction about this crappy show! (The writers told me to cut that last part out, but I snuck it in!) Anyway, let's see what's going on with Giroro. _Meow,_ Cried Giroro's bunkmate happily. "Yes, I know what today is, _Valentine's day!"_ He growled washing and inspecting his arsenal of weapons. "Today is the day!" he said mysteriously.

"Today is the day!" Tamama Said energetically. His eyes widened as he trained outside Ms. Momoka's estate in his light blue pants. Back at the hinata house, Angol Mois painted her nail's, did the dishes, and put on her makeup faster than ever before. "Today is the day!" She said to herself, her face as serious as ever. "Today is the day I express my Love!" All three of the said simultaneously; their voices filled with determination.

Keroro sat on the couch watching Re-runs of Gundam. Hey lay back into the long tan couch comfortably, when Fuyuki walked up and sat next to him. "Hey sarg," He asked "Yah what's up buddy?" Keroro replied nonchalantly. "Have you every had a…crush?" Fuyuki asked nervously, his cheeks turning slightly pinkish. "Yeeep, I See him every time I look in the mirror." He replied. "No, I mean, have you every liked a girl?" Fuyuki asked a bit annoyed. "A girl?" Keroro asked himself, thinking. "Of course! I used to have girls crushing on me all the time." He said turning to face Fuyuki. "Well, how exactly did you tell them?" he asked, his face now resuming its natural tone. "Beats me, they were always asking me out." Keroro responded, still very nonchalantly with a hint of pride. "Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." Fuyuki said, a ting of disappointment hidden not so well in his voice. "Any time buddy!" Fuyuki walked off with an aura of depression surrounding him. "Shesh, what a weirdo." Keroro said to himself. His focus then returned to the glorious Gundam episode. Suddenly Private first class Tamama walked into the room. _Curse this Gundam, I will destroy it too one day, but for now I must focus on my mission. _He thought as a plan formulated in his little jealous mind. _After he eats the perfect meal I made for him he'll be so happy and tired then he will say yes to anything! And when I ask him to runaway with me he'll agree without even knowing and he will LOVE ME!_ "Hey sarg I ma-," Tamama was unable to finish his sentence before Keroro interrupted saying, "Shss Private quiet! This is one of my favorite episodes!" "But," Tamama interjected, "Shss!" Tamama walked away saddened. Suddenly Angol Mois ran into the room. "Uncle, guess what I bought you!" She said excitedly "What?" asked Keroro. "More Gundam!" Keroro gasped in excitement. "The Zaku Warrior ZGMF-1000 plus Blaze and Gunner Wizards! Thanks Angol Mois You're the best!" As Keroro ran off excitedly with his new model Tamama's jealousy meter raised with each step he took. It took every ounce of self control Tamama had not to blast Mois right there. _Who does she think she is going after the sarg's heart HE'S MINE! _Meanwhile, Angol mois was actually thinking for herself too! _Bueno!_ (Is anyone else confused as to why a Japanese company would make a destroyer of worlds speak Spanish?)

Meanwhile, deep in the dark space of kululu's lab, the strange yellow toad chirped ominously. (Or technically he doesn't chirp he kukus, but I couldn't think of a better word.) Anyways, I wonder what he's so happy about. "You'll have to wait till later in the story kukuku." He said, able to hear my thoughts, creepy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Giroro paced inside his tent furiously trying to think of the perfect way to reveal his feelings for Natsumi. His thoughts strayed from the gift of human slaves to large explosive weapons._ Err! What will please this woman?!_ He asked himself. Suddenly an idea arose in his head. _I know what to get her! _Immediately he hopped on his space-scooter-thing and flew away.

Meanwhile, Tamama's rage and jealousy consumed him as he formulated a new plan. "That woman who does she think she is?! Trying to steal the sarg's heart! I'll show her!" He said to himself as he walked towards Kululu's lab. "This time my plan cannot fail, Kululu is bound to have something that will help me steal the sarg's heart… Or kill Mois. HE WILL BE MINE!" He growled.

Tamama thrust the door to Kululu's lab open; Kululu himself turned to face Tamama, and, with his usual crazed smirk asked, "You're here to ask for one of my inventions aren't you?"

Tamama, not wondering as to how Kululu knew this, simply nodded his head.

"Here," Replied Kululu as he handed him a large metal helmet with an antenna at the top and a small red button at the side.

"Press the button while looking at someone to make them fall into a deep depression."

"That's perfect!" Tamama exclaimed. _She'll be too depressed to chase after the sarge and then he will be mine!_ He placed the device on his head and made his way to the Hinata's living room. There, Angol Mois was washing Keroro's feet (Err, stubs…).

Suddenly, Tamama entered the seen. "Angol Mois!" Tamama shouted, so as to get her attention.

She looked up at Tamama, confused as usual. Immediately Tamama pressed the button.

Mois' eyes widened. She turned to look at Keroro and said, "Uhh, uncle. I think I'm done."

"What?!" Keroro interjected getting up from his laid back position, "But-But you were gonna clean all my Gundam models!"

Tamama laughed manically in his own head. _It worked!_ he thought.

Suddenly, Tamama felt a tight embrace around his small amphibian body. "I want to spend some time with uncle Tamama instead!

(Sorry this took me so long, I'm writing other fanfics right now so I have to divide my time. Please give me any constructive feedback that you can think of. I WANT TO LEARN!

Thank you for reading!

-PoliticallyUndead


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Tamama skulked down the hallway, an aura of depression hovering over him. Angle Mois followed close behind him naming of the things that she planned for her and Tamama to do today.

After a few moments Tamama and Mois reached Kululu's lab. "Kululu," Tamama groaned, "What happened?"

"oops, did I say that the device would make whoever you look at extreamly depressed?" kululu asked attempting to seem innocent, "I meant that it will make them fall madly in love with you kuku…"

"How do I stop it?!" Tamama asked, ignoring Angle Mois' eternal list.

"You can't, I haven't found a way to reverse the effects, but now that's it's been properly tested, I'll take it back." Kululu said as he swiped the device away from Tamama.

…

Meanwhile, as Aki Hinata was worked diligently, a young post man with medium black hair and dark saggy eyes approached her, a brown package in his hands. "Package for Aki Hinata." He stated in a careless tone.

"A package, from whom?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't know lady, I just deliver the mail." He stated coldly.

After asking her to sign on the dotted line the delivery boy was off, leaving Aki alone to open the strange package. Inside she found a single red rose with a card attached that read, _from an admirer_

Later that same day, Aki acquired another package from the same delivery boy which contained a box of expensive looking chocolates. The Box itself also had a note attached that also read, _from an admirer_

Finally, as she approached her motorcycle so as to leave for home, she discovered yet another note. However, rather than reading the same message, it had written on it a cell phone number. Whilst stopping at a gas station for a quick refuel, Aki decided to call said number purely out of curiosity.

"Yes?" a strange, yet familiar voice answered from the other end. "Hello, who is this?" Aki asked, "Just an admirer," the strange voice replied. "Did you get my gifts?" He asked.

"Yes I did." she replied matter-of-factly, "What do you want?"

"Just a night alone with you baby," He answered, "meet me at your place if you accept."

Immediately, the "admirer" hung up the phone and left Aki to dwell on who it might be.

As she had finished filling her motorcycle, she left for home so as to prepare for the date, it's not like she had a choice, he'd said to meet at her house, besides, she needed to know who was giving her those gifts; despite the fact that he knew where she lived…

...

Apon opening the door to her ouse, Aki found not some man as she had predicted, but rather Kululu in a tuxedo human suit, "Ready for our date baby?"

"Baby?!" Natsumi cried, halting halfway down the stairs.

"Yes, your mother and I are going on a date." Kululu replied in an almost mocking tone.

"Mom you can't seriously be considering going on a date with a frog!"Natsumi asked defiantly. After a brief moment of silence, Aki responded, "Actually I am."

Natsumi let out a high pitch yelp and turned extremely pale.

"There should be some leftovers in the fridge for you guys to eat, and make sure Fuyuki does his homework!" she cried as her and kululu walked out the door.

Natsumi stood their, frozen, her jaw halfway to the floor.

(Hello readers! This is my Christmas present to all who were patient enough to wait for the next chapter. My apologies for being so late, but life has been pretty busy for me...and I've been a little lazy, but I promise to have the next chapter in sooner.

As always, creative criticism is appreciated. I also left out the writer's voice in this chapter, please comment and tell me if you liked the story better with, or without it.

Until my next chapter friends! om nom nom! Sandvich!)


End file.
